Kitten
by xJKxD
Summary: The anbu captain and his predecessor meet again. All these years it was clear to him, that Yamato did miss him, but Kakashi didn't. Today he at least will see the reason, why he wasn't completely wrong.


**Disclaimer:** _If I would own Naruto...*nya...Tenzoouuu...* sry ~ got distracted ~ eh plot is mine characters aren't. xD_  
**Careful: **_Yaoi ~ don't like it ~ pls don't read it_

* * *

Yamato was nervous. He knew there was no logical reason to it, but his rational mind didn't help him much right now. Only a few inches and a knock away was Kakashi-Senpai's new apartment. He stood right in front of the door and was tempted to back off, turn around and run to safety as fast as he could.

Sighing about his immature behavior, he decided to knock instead of running away like a five-year-old would do. After all he was ordered to be here and in order to discharge his duty, which was to fill in his Senpai on team seven's mission reports, he would enter this apartment, right here and now!

But even so he could feel the disturbance in his stomach rising. Ever since they've parted ways in the anbu, well, more like ever since Kakashi left him there by himself, the brownhaired wasn't able to see the man, whom he admired more than what was good for him, any longer.

It's not like he didn't want to see him, moreover he wasn't allowed to. Before the Godaime, there wasn't one Hokage, who could successfully loosen the restraints the Elders put on him. Tsunade-sama was different, she always did what she thought was right, no matter what others said about her plans.

A faint smile played on his lips, as he remembered how he felt back then, when the Hokage ordered him to take over Kakashi's role as team seven's captain. His heart skipped a few beats as he heard his name and he was impatiently waiting for the day to visit him at the hospital. "I guess he was nearly as surprised as I was," his smile widened to a cheeky grin. "I wonder why Tsunade actually picked me in the first place," he mumbled to himself, still standing blandly in front of the wooden door.

Realizing that he probably looked like an complete idiot, he inhaled deeply, his hand moved closer, ready to knock. He was finally free, was able to visit his Senpai whenever he wanted to. "_Why the hell am I hesitating then?"_, he frowned, freed his mind of his irritating thoughts and his skin eventually hit the cold wood.

Though he could certainly feel Kakashi's present in this room, the silverhaired didn't open up. „Kakashi-Senpai? It's me Yamato!"

Calling out for his Senpai was awkward – if he was able to feel his present, it was only obvious that the silverhaired knew it was him waiting outside. He blushed slightly, _"If he felt my presence..he knows how long I've been standing here."_

Suddenly he heard a voice coming from the other side of the wall, "Can you come back later?", it sounded troubled.

Although that was exactly what Yamato wanted just a minute ago, he couldn't agree to it, he had an assignment starting in roughly 3 hours.

"I'm sorry, Senpai. I can't. I'll be gone for a new mission in about three hours," he yelled out way to loudly into the hallway, that was when the door opened slowly

"Alright, come in."

At first he didn't understand, why Kakashi asked him to stay outside. His Senpai looked fine, just like always. Clothed in his usual jonin outfit with mask and headband where they belonged, only his visible eye and his weird gestures could tell that he was quite in distress.

When the brunet entered the living room, he noticed the mess the silverhaired was trying to fix and figured out the reason for his weird appearance. But apart from the chaos, a little brown ball of fur caught his attention.

"Is this?", he began to ask, but while moving closer he stopped mid-sentence because he instantly knew, who was responsible for the turmoil.

A small, brown cat was lying on the couch, with the legs and paws stretching in every direction, the small head resting on a cozy pillow, it almost looked completely innocent. Although the small blue stripes of cloth, which color was suspiciously matching the one of Kakashi's curtains and were scattered all over the sofa, were an unmistakable proof of it's mischievous doings.

Kakashi didn't have to answer his question any more. Yamato was already cuddling with the fuzzy sweet kitten. His finger carefully snatched the tiny paw and shook it lightly, as he introduced himself, "Hello there, my sweety, who are you. Huu? I am Yamato."

He was completely focused on the animal, which started to playfully grab and lick his slick fingers. Kakashi, slightly amused by the view of the two kittens, stared at them for a while before he cleared his throat, trying to get his attention, "You're here because?"

„Oh, yes sorry.. but since when do you have such an adorable cat? I didn't know!", he reversed the question happily, his voice higher pitched than what was normal and his mind had clearly forgotten his duty or the upcoming mission.

„Well, about seven years I guess," he mumbled into his mask. „That's roughly when you left the anbu, ne?", Yamato guessed into the blue, distracted by avoiding the sharp claws, still snatching for him.

Kakashi just replied lazily, „Maaa, could be," he didn't want to talk about the cat any more, fearing the next, inevitable question.

"And what is it's name?"

The older man only stood there in silence, then his eye moved down, stared at the ground as he was stating coldly, "Doesn't have one."

„What?" The brownhaired was shocked, couldn't understand how his Senpai could care about a living being for seven years, without giving him a proper name. Especially Yamato didn't like this, being reminded of the many codenames, he was referred to in his life. „Really, Kakashi-Senpai, what would Pakkun say if he was nameless?"

„Well, I would be pretty upset," the little pug had listened to their conversation and decided to join in when his name was brought up. He toddled out of Kakashi's bedroom and jumped next to the two brownhaired beings on the couch.

„Its nice to see you, Tenzou," he greeted him kindly. They've known each other since anbu and became good friends. The brunet sighed, „It's Yamato now but I'm glad to see you, too. It's been a while since we met the last time, ne?", with a smile on his pretty face he patted the dog's head.

Pakkun enjoyed the courtesy towards him, but decided to turn to Kakashi, who was still waiting motionless in front of the sofa. With a widening smile on the dog's face he asked him, „Why don't you tell him, Ka-ka-shi?", he was grinning ear to ear, while he pronounced his name very, very slowly. Pakkun was certainly amused, mocking the great Hatake Kakashi wasn't something he could witness every day.

„Tell me what?", Yamato turned to his Senpai, one eyebrow raised in confusion, making his brown eyes look even deeper than before.

„About...his name...", he pointed to the cat. Yamato's face lit up, immediately blurting out his joy, "So it has a name? That's great. What is it then?"

"It's actually...-", he paused, massaged the back of his head, causing his silvery hair to get all messy. "It's...", his uncovered left cheek was lightly blushing, when he finally finished his sentence, "It's Tenzou-chan."

* * *

_**Ohayou,**_

_**Yes I like kittens xD..and yes I like Pakkun he will probably show up a few more times. Sweet little pug**_


End file.
